Apocalypse Now
by SomeRandomPerson99
Summary: After dying Pyrrha's ghost has to watch a strange alternate world. Jaune knew he was the son of something otherworldly, he sets out to rid the world of the White Fang after the death of his mother with a mysterious organization who may have more sinister plans. Ruby just wanted to be a hero like her parents, little did she know fate had something bigger and darker in store for her.


**AN: So welcome to my first full story for RWBY. This is an idea I touched on briefly in a one shot I made about a month ago as of writing this. "Vision of Another World." Here I'll be really expanding on it, changing some things, and really just make it into a hopefully interesting and more original idea that I thought would be really fun to write about.**

**Naturally, I'm an amateur and I'm sure I'll miss some typos, or something might not be clear, but I'll do my best and if you point anything out, I'll try to fix it.**

**This chapter was on the short side, but it's more of a prologue and next chapter on will be a lot longer. I also have another AN at the bottom to explain somethings further on in the chapter. **

**Also, yes, this is heavily inspired by Supernatural. And I have no idea who made the cover image. Just found it on google, if anyone knows I'll gladly give credit. I OWN NOTHING OF ANYTHING.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Prologue: Loss and Confusion.**

* * *

The rain continued to pour down in the forest of Forever Fall. Thankfully a small abandoned log cabin could provide shelter from the storm. Well, formally abandoned…

The log cabin was now being used as a remote base for the Broken Fang as an interrogation facility. The Broken Fang, they are crusaders who claim to stand up to the White Fang's terrorism when no one else will. Just as their not so original name applies, they hope to stop down the faunus organization. Just how far they are willing to go and if it's justified… Well that's another debate entirely.

"You're just wasting your time human. I won't tell you anything." A male bat faunus spat. Hit arms heavily chained.

His large black bat wings were also chained as four human males wearing makeshift Atlesian military armor stood around the cabin. Their armor had a few minor adjustments such as being colored black and red in defiance to the White Fang's more blue and white uniform. Their armor has a foot on the mouth of a wolf symbolled on the shoulder pads in place of the symbol of the kingdom of Atlas. In place of military helmets, they too wear grimm masks much like that of a beowolf.

The captain who had yellow stripes instead of red smirked. "Well, you're in luck! I've called in a specialist. No talking required!"

The thunder seemed to intensify as the captain kneed the faunus in the gut. The bat faunus coughed up loudly as the door to the cabin opened.

The crusaders straightened as the captain turned to address their newest arrival. "Good evening Castiel! Welcome…" The captain greeted with an exaggerated bow.

Castiel as they called him wore the same type of military uniform as the others but had no striped and instead was jet black and the mask of a geist instead of a beowolf.

Beowolves were large wolf like grimm that were strong, but very common and thus their masks served symbolically well for the common Broken Fang agent. However, the geist was a rare ghost type of grimm that could possesses different objects or even people and get inside their heads. Perfect for an interrogator or special forces operative.

"Ahh Yuma is it? When I heard we captured someone so high up in the Mistral branch I was beside myself with joy." Castiel stated as he walked closer to the bat faunus. "It's not often my subjects produce useful results. I do hope you prove different."

Yuma simply attempted to spit in the integrators face but fell short. This earned him another knee to the gut from the crusader captain.

Castiel laughed and place a hand on the prisoner's shoulder before lowering himself to face him directly. "We have been studying you. Pure steel…I haven't seen many like you." Standing up, he started to pace around the chained prisoner. "But you have to understand, everyone has a breaking point. A point of pain, a particular primitive fear maybe?" Castiel continued as he pulled out some black latex gloves from his pocket and put them on. "But it's a nerve so _raw_. That your will ceases to be a factor." The interrogator looked down at him. "And then all your little secrets will flow from your mind to mine. Until _your_ mind no longer exists."

The interrogator could sense Yuma's heart start to race. His fear rising with every increased breath. This put a smile underneath his mask. Placing a hand on Yuma's head, his eyes glowed an intense blue that could even be seen through the mask. The prisoner screamed loudly for a nearly a half a minute before it was over.

"So, do we have anything useful Castiel?" One of the guards asked.

He had seen all of Yuma's life flash before his eyes. But nothing that could be used to track down the hideout of the White Fang in Vale or their headquarters in Mistral.

Castiel shook his head. "No, it was all worthless. Even someone as high ranking as him didn't know the exact location of their base in Mistrial and he had never operated with Vales branch before so their hideout is out of the question."

The guard captain sighed. "Well, we did have him captured in Mistral and brought here for you to interrogate him so I figured we wouldn't learn anything about Vales branch. However, nothing on Mistral is very disappointing."

Castiel clenched his fist. "Tell our operatives in Mistrial to step up their operations. Even families of suspected White Fang members…Someone _has_ to know something."

"Understood, sir. Before you go Michael has one more thing, he needs you to do. It may even prove more fruitful than this disappointment." The guard captain gestured towards the now slumped over body of Yuma. He would remain a vegetable until he was disposed of within the hour.

"Just still me what needs to be done." Castiel replied.

* * *

Blake didn't want to fully believe her mentor and teacher Adam had truly lost his way, but when showed how little he cared for the innocent passengers of the train and wanted to plant explosives she knew she made the right choice in planning to leave right after this operation.

The timing of actually leaving was something she was still trying to figure out even as they cut their way through the Atlesian security droids.

Just as they were about to make it to the end of the train they stopped in their tracks when they noticed two figures covered in black and red Atlesian military armor. They both had geist grimm masks on and the stomped-on wolf symbols made it clear they were Broken Fang.

"See I told you Castiel. Michael was right. Like moths drawn to the flame, they attack the Schnee Dust Company train running through here without fail." One of them stated.

"You're right Uriel and one of them is even stupider than the rest. What's with the bow? Is she trying to hide her faunus heritage from the very people who would kill her if she was human?"

"Not to mention not even wearing a mask while taking part in a train robbery. Is she brain dead?"

Blake narrowed her eyes as she seethed. How could they possibly know what she was going through or doing? Assholes. Even if they did kind of have a point…

Adam on the other hand was more than tired of standing around and listening to their verbal abuse. "Human trash…" Without another word he launched at them and Blake soon followed suit.

The two humans pulled out their swords and defended against her and Adams.

Focusing on her own opponent Blake started to push him back as he seemed to be caught off guard from her speed. However, he didn't seem too phased by this and started to push back against her. His simple looking sword clashed with her chain scythe before she jumped back and started to unleash dust rounds into him.

He staggered back but didn't seem to take too much damage. It seemed he had a lot of aura. Either way it didn't matter to her and she continued to fire at him before he rushed her and attempted to close the distance.

She raised her katana up just in time to deflect one his strikes. "You label us terrorists, but if the murderers had your way all the faunus would be enslaved or dead." Blake spat as she continued to dance around his attacks.

He stopped for a moment and tilted his head slightly. It looked rather creepy given the geist mask. "Murderers? We haven't' killed anyone. How dare you slander our good name like that."

Raw emotion filled Blake at that statement. "Bullshit! We know what you do with captured members of our ranks. You lot are nothing but killers."

At this he pushed back hard. "Is it murder to rid the world of you Fanged filth? It's no different than a janitor wiping away germs on a toilet seat or a huntsman slaying a grimm." His leg kicked hers out from under her causing her to stumbled backwards before she quickly recovered. "Not only is it not murder, but we are doing the world a service and making it a better place." He finished managing to strike her shoulder.

Hissing with pain she growled at him. "We are not monsters to be killed!" She charged at him, but it was reckless, and he was the once to dance around her attack and slash at her other shoulder. This caused her to drop her weapon. Just as it looked like he was about to go in for her throat Adams voice stopped both of them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He threatened. He had his weapons Wilt and Blush trained on the other human's throat.

"Uriel!"

Uriel started coughing. It was clear the human was suffering from multiple wounds to the chest and right leg. Blood was leaking through the armor. "Sorry Castiel…He was too strong for me, don't worry about me and just get out of here. He is too strong for you and two on one won't help that."

"Like Hell I'll leave you!" He charged after Adam. "Let go of her!"

This was nothing to Adam as she easily kicked him hard. Dropping his hostage, he slashed at the human before knocking finally kicking him off the moving train. Blake winced as she heard the thud.

"Fuckers. That won't be enough to kill him." Uriel coughed again.

"You're in no position to be talking." Adam growled.

To Blake's surprise the human started to chuckle. "Go ahead and finish me off. My death will only fuel him, and he will avenge me in the end. Thanks to him and his powers, the war against you is all but won." She started to laugh even harder despite the fact she was now coughing up blood. "This is the beginning of your end."

"Not like you will see it if it was." With that, Adam pulled the trigger and blood shot everywhere.

Horrified at the execution, even if it was her hated enemy, Blake knew she was making the right choice in leaving. She couldn't be apart of their violence anymore. While Adam was still distracted with the corpse, she ran to the other train car and started to unhook herself.

"Blake?"

She frowned and looked back at Adam. It took everything for her not to cry, but she had to leave now. "Good bye…" And with that her car unhooked and the distance grew between them until he was out of site.

* * *

Jaune or Castiel as he was referred to now struggling to get up. Even after being kicked off the train and slamming into a tree his aura had taken most of it, but was probably in the red now anyway. Despite all that he had heard the gunshot…

"Uriel…" His eyes filled with tears through the mask. Uriel had been in the organization almost as long as him. About four years now. Similarly, to him her village on the outskirts of the kingdom was being raided. They had caught the two White Fang members were about to do something unspeakable to her.

He remembered how angry he was. How he shot forward along with Michael and impaled one of the fuckers while Michael took care of the other one with ease.

The poor girl… Sapphire was her real name couldn't even speak. She was in shock for the rest of the day and when she could again, would occasionally just start shaking or ask where her parents were. When would she wake up from this weird horrific fever dream?

They were never able to find out Sapphires last name so there was no way they couldn't find her family, but it was safe to assume they had died in the attack. Sapphire herself didn't ever mention her last name or anything about her former life. As far as she was concerned Sapphire had died that day and Uriel was born. "An avenging angel." As Michael would later put it.

She had beautiful blue hair and purple eyes. She wasn't' even a full year younger than Jaune.

Now she was gone…He hadn't been strong enough to finish off the unmasked one and then help her with Adam. If only he could have touched the unmasked one and used his ability to fry her mind…Maybe things would be different.

"Sapphire… I'm so sorry." He felt his legs tremble and give out from beneath him. "I swear to all that is holy… I will avenge you and everyone else that has been killed or hurt because of them."

Jaune's blue eyes started to glow an even more intense blue. "I swear I will cut down every last member of the White Fang to see this world brought to peace." He stood up and brought out his scroll to call HQ. He paused however and looked up at the sky before closing his eyes.

His mother had told him his real father wasn't unlike anything this world had ever seen before. That he was a member of some heavenly host with incredible powers and abilities. Michael had only conformed that after his mother's death the night he took him in. That was the son of some strange creature known as an angel.

"Father…Or even my grandfather? If you can hear me, please give me the strength to let justice be done. In heaven…And on remnant."

* * *

They didn't stop screaming. They never seemed too. Ruby could never see who was screaming in this strange fiery abyss, but she always heard it amongst the darkness and the bright but temporary flashes of lightning. It always felt like her skin was going to melt off, but never did.

All she could see during the spontaneous, bright flashed of lightning was a cage hanging by multiple chains. A figure whose eyes glowed a bright yellow and then she would wake up.

Her silver eyes flickered open. Wiping some of the sweat off, she got out of bed and was all too happy to hop into the bathroom for a cold shower.

"Grr… I really hope I stop having that stupid weird dream once I get to Beacon." Remembering when she first had that dream a few months ago her dad said she had been screaming until he woke her up. Now, after all this time… It just seemed routine.

Today was the big day she would start Beacon academy with her blonde cousin Yang. Yang of course squealed with delight that she would be attending Beacon with her cute little cousin, but that only got on Ruby's nerves. She was only two months younger than Yang and she didn't like being treated like a "little sister" all the time.

Drying off and quickly getting dressed, she gathered her things and went to go meet Yang at the airship terminal. Her dad was teaching at Signal right now and they had said their goodbyes the night before, besides, she was planning on calling him tonight anyway.

Beacon wasn't even that far from Signal anyway. Signal was a huntress's version of high school while Beacon was the upper level/college version of training.

It didn't take long for her to get to the terminal and board the airship to Beacon. Yang quickly ran up and hugged her tight upon seeing her. "I can't believe my little cousin is going to be going to Beacon with me! I'm so proud of you Ruby!"

"Can't breathe…" Ruby choked from her cousins' bosom.

"Oh sorry!" Yang loosened her grip and allowed Ruby to step away for air. "I'm-

* * *

OurPyrrha was feeling many things, but right now confused was one of them. One second, she was watching Yang hug Ruby tight and the next Yang had stopped speaking in mid-sentence. In fact, it looked like everything had stopped and was frozen.

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

"**Oh, sorry, I figured this was a good time to pause a minute and explain things to you. Probably should have let Yang finish her sentence first, but whatever."**

OurPyrrha nearly jumped when a figured appeared before her eyes out of thin air. He was wearing pretty casual clothes, khaki pants and a brown hoody being among them.

"What the fuck!?"

"Oh, sorry." The stranger apologized in a more casual and less mysterious voice. "Didn't mean to startle you."

The fallen champion looked dazed at him. "How did you do that? What are you!?"

He sighed before replying casually. "I'm God…But I rather you just call me Chuck." His expression turned serious. "We need to talk. I know you have a lot of questions but let me start by saying this is about Jaune…He is my grandson and he is becoming a problem."

OurPyrrha had far too many questions to spit out at once so Chuck just held up his hand.

"Not the universe you came from. This one… It's different as you can see by Ruby and Yang being cousins instead of sister for once. Jaune as I've already shown you has a million different things, different with him than the one you knew. And Ruby? Yeah, she is going to become a huge problem too. Those two are going to end up using Heaven and Hell in ways I never really intended for this world."

OurPyrrha only had even more questions after that…

Chuck sighed. "Yeah…This is going to take awhile."

* * *

**AN: So "OurPyrrha" is not meant to be a typo. I'm calling her that so we will know she is the Pyrrha from our cannon timeline. If anyone has any thoughts on what to call her instead let me know, since there will be another Pyrrha from this alternate universe as well. Since this story takes place in this alternate universe, I'll be calling that one "Pyrrha" naturally.**

**"Micheal" isn't an OC ether. He/She is a cannon character of RWBY. Who? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
